


Halloween

by walshbane



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Halloween, M/M, Modern AU, Soft Boys, but is halloween so why not, idk its just 500 words of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshbane/pseuds/walshbane
Summary: it's just 500 words of gay my dudes.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful oh no.

Wylan was sure that everything was perfect. Along the top edge of the windows, an array of Halloween themed paper cut-outs hung on pieces of wiry string and ghosts dangled in front of doors across the entire Van Eck mansion. Jack-o-lanterns dimly lit the living room, with the candle inside flaring up every time a breeze passed through the room. There was even a pumpkin themed blanket spread out on the back of the sofa.

Wylan glanced nervously at the clock. 7:30pm- which meant that Jesper would be home any second and see the decorations. Would he like them? Was it a bit too excessive for one night only? Possibly. But Wylan could recall the one night that Jesper had sprawled himself out on their bed, with Wylan lying next to him and his head buried in Jesper’s shoulder, and mentioned how cool Halloween was and that they would celebrate it.

*

“We should do something for Halloween, like carve pumpkins or watch scary movies together. Apparently, we’ll be missing out if we don’t do anything,” Jesper had said, stretching arms above his head as he yawned.

“Sure. It would be cool.” Wylan paused “How scary are these movies?” 

This caused a bark of laughter from Jesper as he rolled over slightly to meet Wylan’s gaze. “Don’t worry, I can’t protect you if the evil monster come looking for you,” He had joked as he tickled Wylan until he was shrieking and trying to squirm away.

*  
Wylan smiled at the memory of that night. Maybe he had done the right thing.

He snapped his head away from the clock when he heard the front door slam shut, and a heavy bag landing on the wooden floor a few seconds later. There was silence for a moment as footsteps made their way up the stairs towards the living room, before the oak door creaked open revealing Jesper standing in the hall lighting. The silence continued as Jesper’s eyes scanned the room, occasionally widening as they made their way around.

“Do you like it?” Wylan asked, slipping his hands into his jean pockets as he awaited Jesper’s response “I’ve got some spare pumpkins we can carve too and there’s some horror films that I found in the back of a drawer that I thought we could watch.”

A smiled spread over Jesper’s face and Wylan swore he would melt at the flash of those crisp, white teeth. Jesper took a few steps towards him, cupped his face and kissed him.  
“It’s perfect,” Jesper said, slipping his hand into Wylan’s, who was blushing crimson at this point “Now, let’s go carve some pumpkins.”

And Wylan couldn’t help the grin that spread onto his face as he led Jesper into the kitchen. The pumpkins themselves were awful, and shoddily done with knives that barely broke the surface of the pumpkin itself, but they enjoyed each other company and laughed hysterically at the other persons masterpiece. Later, when they were both huddled together on the sofa, buried under the blanket, hands and legs intertwined, and with Wylan’s eyes drooping closed, Jesper realised that he would miss this day as the year went by.


End file.
